The American Demon
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Damian "Sasuke" Pierce has been expelled from an American wizard school for excessive fighting and is welcomed to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Unbeknownst to the Boy Who Lived and company, the Yankee Demon is on a crusade of vengeance against Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters.
1. Prologue

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the last day of school and students cheered loudly and formed a circle, chants of "Fight!" roaring out. More students rushed to the scene as they watched the action. Shouts of encouragement could be heard.

"Come on!"

"Kick his ass!"

"You can do it!"

* * *

16-year-old Damian "Sasuke" Pierce was in his 100th fight with another young wizard, looking for the consecutive centennial victory. Apparently, fighting had come naturally to Sasuke ever since he had come to Hayworth Preparatory For Boys, an American military school for wizards, for his second year. He had been expelled from his first school for assaulting a teacher who Sasuke referred to as an "uppity, arrogant cocksucker who picked on kids because he couldn't cut it as an auror." Sasuke swore he did it in self-defense, though the Headmaster wasn't buying it. So his parents sent him to Hayworth in the hopes he could become a better wizard.

* * *

Sasuke's opponent: Francis McDouglas, a seventh-year with an equal amount of aggression. He had decide to make Sasuke his "victim" ever since he came to Hayworth, only things hadn't worked out like he thought they would.

This was the twentieth time Sasuke and Francis would fight. And Sasuke was undefeated.

* * *

"Come on, _Frannie_! Is that punch the best you can do?" Sasuke taunted. "I mean, after 20 times of me kicking your ass, I figured you'd get stronger!"

Francis moved his long blond hair out of his blood-covered face and charged with wand out, missing a leaping Sasuke who pulled his wand from under his arm.

"Is that it? Well, then.._.Expelliarmus_!"

And Francis was relieved of his wand with the disarming spell.

_"Petricus Totalus!"_

The Body-Bind Spell restricted Francis' movement, but he hadn't fallen yet.

"I've got a graduation present for you, McDouglas," Sasuke said, putting his wand away and cracking his knuckles. "It's the kind that keeps on giving."

And Sasuke slammed his fists into any part of Francis he could, doing so until a loud but annoying noise pierced the air, forcing the students to cover their ears.

Sasuke had heard it many times before.

It was a spell that usually did cease fights, especially the ones in the stands during Quodpot matches. And two more students had their wands out, pointed at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and put his hands up. It was the Lead Man, David Gillimeister and the Lead Woman, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend Sasha Xavier.

"So, guys," Sasuke said, putting his hands behind his head. "Come to spoil the party?"

"Shut it, Pierce," said David. "You're going to the Principal's office. _Again_."

Sasuke sighed. He had seen the Principal's office loads of times. What was going to be different, other than detention? Or a week of latrine duty?

Seriously, he should kick the Principal's ass for being such a fucktard sometimes.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the office, waiting for the big cheese to get back. In the meantime, Sasuke pulled out a flask of apple-flavored gin, a Muggle alcohol.

His grandfather was a Muggle and he loved hearing stories of Sasuke's time at Hayworth while sharing a flask of gin. His grandmother, a British witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and graduated as part of Slytherin House, considered Sasuke to be her least favorite grandchild. She called him incorrigible and said he would be a failed wizard in time.

Finally, the principal walked in.

"Damian Pierce. Back in my office again, whatever shall we do with you?" Principal Willis Gaines asked.

"You could start by giving me detention and then killing yourself."

"No, son," Principal Gaines replied. "It seems detention isn't enough for you. Ever since you showed up here from Charm's, you've been a pain in the butt. No, Mr. Pierce. It seems you are a lost cause, and this school can no longer tolerate you. So effective immediately, you are expelled."

Sasuke stood up, angry.

"Expelled?"

"Yes. Maybe another school would do you some good. Good luck, Mr. Pierce."

Sasuke turned and left the office, heading for the dorm hall once he was outside. When he made it in, he grabbed the trunk and _Accio_-ed everything inside of it, including the flying board he had crafted in his backyard before starting his wizarding education. When he turned back to the trunk, he found an envelope on top of the board.

Where did it come from? He hadn't seen an owl in the dorms. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Pierce,_

_I am writing this letter, first to apologize about your sudden expulsion from Hayworth Preparatory, and second to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain. I hope you'll be on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Mr. Pierce, do try and keep that temper of yours under control when you come to Hogwarts. That is all.  
_


	2. Chapter 1: From US to UK

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry. Features an OC. May or may not disregard DH, as an alternate version of ol' Snake-Face may be mentioned.  
**

* * *

**August 31st:**

After learning of the letter from Hogwarts, they decided to ship Sasuke off, as they figured time in another country could keep him out of trouble.

"What to do first?" Sasuke asked himself, as he walked through Diagon Alley after getting there through the Leaky Cauldron.

He looked at the list provided for him as well. He needed to get his currency exchanged.

Ugh, why couldn't American and British wizard currency be the same thing? This would make the trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank less stressful.

_What a drag..._

So Sasuke made the trip to the wizard bank, looking around to see goblins everywhere.

"Hmm, innovative security."

Back in the States, trained werewolves were the guards at the wizard banks.

Sasuke looked around until he found the front counter. He didn't see anyone waiting in line, so he stepped forward.

"Yes?" said a goblin looking through her glasses.

"I need to do a currency exchange."

"Muggle or magical?"

"I'm from the States."

"A colonial. Well, sir, we don't usually get American business that often. So I do have to say that I am surprised."

Sasuke: "I have a check here for 10,000 Salzits. If I am correct, that should roughly translate to about..."

"Half a million Galleons. Or five hundred thousand. Mr..."

"Pierce. Damian Pierce."

"Right. Mr. Pierce, I have a suggestion. I take it you do have a...what do Muggles call them...bank card?"

"Yeah. It's to make my transactions with for school," Sasuke replied, handing the goblin clerk a blue card. "I need to do a bit of shopping."

"Well, allow me to get you what you need first."

After about ten minutes, the goblin came back with a small blue card and handed the card back to him.

"Well, Mr. Pierce, your currency has been exchanged and you have been set up with an account. I hope you enjoy Diagon Alley."

"Thank you," Sasuke said before leaving.

The first thing he needed was new robes. The wear he had at Hayworth would not cut it. So he headed down the Alley toward Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, which carried the robes required for Hogwarts. He found the shop quit easily, as he saw first year wizards and witches be fitted for their robes. He stepped inside...

* * *

With his robes purchased, the next thing Sasuke needed was another wand. Why did he need another wand, you ask? Well, Sasuke's older brother Darren was an Auror for the American Ministry. He had 200 Dark Wizards captured or killed under his belt, a quarter of them international criminals. To his colleagues, he was known as Dual Darren for his double-wand use.

And since he was a kid, Sasuke had a stake to claim in becoming an Auror and catching more Dark Wizards than his brother. Until a year ago, when a Dark Wizard terrorist tried to take out a Muggle landmark. Darren and many others were able to capture him, but not in time to stop a timed Fiendfyre Curse that worked like a bomb and managed to kill 75 Muggles, the Dark wizard, and the aurors working the case, including Darren.

After that, Sasuke gave up his dream to be an Auror. Instead, he just became a duelist-for-hire while in school, mastering the Unforgivables and the Fiendfyre Curse that took his brother's life. He swore that Fiendfyre would never again be used to hurt people.

And so, he managed to get his wand, having a holster for it already.

The textbooks needed for his classes had already been sent to him, since he passed the United States equivalents of the OWLs and the NEWT exams. which were given to U.S. students during their sixth year. And he already had a peregrine falcon that he used to send messages, so an owl was not necessary and neither was a cauldron because he already had one. Shopping was done for the day. His first day Hogwarts would be tomorrow. And his life in Britain would totally change.

* * *

**And that's Sasuke's time in the UK beginning. The title should change soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Train Ride

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.  
**

* * *

**September 1st- Hogwarts Express:**

Sasuke sat alone in a compartment, eating a sandwich he prepared as he went over a textbook needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The pen, via magic, was writing notes from the text as Sasuke skimmed over the book before stepping out of his compartment to stretch. He walked up and down the aisles of the train, wondering about Quodpot when he bumped into another male.

"Sorry, man," Sasuke apologized before continuing.

Then he stopped. He noticed the other boy had black hair, green eyes, and glasses. But the thing that caught his eye was the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He turned around and ran to catch back up with him.

"About earlier..."

"It's okay, mate. You apologized."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Harry."

"You know my name? And you're new? I shouldn't be surprised..."

Sasuke: "It's just 'cause you looked familiar. I mean, it's not like we Yanks don't read about the famous Harry Potter, who trounced some snake-faced cocksucker who was terrorizing people left and right when he was a baby. Sucks to go your whole life without a mom and a dad, don't it?"

Harry: "Yeah, but I've got family. You're American?"

Sasuke: "Yeah. Sasuke Pierce, but my real name's Damian."

Harry: "Your brother was an Auror for the American Ministry. Darren Pierce, right?"

Sasuke: "Yeah. Shame he died, but he did it doing what he loved. Darren loved helping people and I guess being an Auror was the way to do it."

Harry: "I'm Head Boy this year."

"Another Lead Man?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Sorry. Your Head title sounds like the British equivalent of a lead person in the States."

"Oh. Well, where are you sitting?" Harry asked.

"Toward the back. By myself."

"Get your stuff, mate. And come to my compartment. I mean, being the Head Boy has its privileges." Harry said.

Harry followed Sasuke to his compartment and helped him gather his things, then assisted him as they walked toward the very back- where the Head Boy compartment was. And in they stepped, but it wasn't empty. In fact, it was occupied by three people. One of them was a tall boy with red hair and freckles who looked to be seventeen. The second one was also a redhead, but female. About sixteen. And the last was female as well, with brown hair and brown eyes to match. She smiled up at Sasuke before going back to her book.

"The big dodgy redhead that's pretending to sleep is my best friend-"

"He's a Weasley."

Ron took his blindfold off and extended his hand, not looking up.

"Ron Weasley, pleasure to meet you, bloke. Have a seat."

"The redhead girl next to him is his sister Ginny, who happens to be my girlfriend. Best snogger ever."

Ginny looked up at Harry and winked, blowing him a kiss.

"And the brown-haired one is my other best friend and the smartest witch on this train."

The brunette stood up and smiled.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke shook her hand as Ron opened his eyes and looked over at Sasuke.

"Don't get any ideas, mate. She's happily taken."

Sasuke looked over at Ron before looking back at Hermione.

"That your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Only in his dreams," Hermione replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. You know it's gonna happen sooner or later," Ron replied.

"Ronald, we've been over this before. I am not looking for a boyfriend, especially not while I'm the Head Girl."

Harry rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"Everyone, this is Damian Pierce."

"Call me Sasuke."

"Fucking wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "So _you're_ the Yank that'll be joining our school. I can't wait to see what House you're in! Oh Merlin, please let him be in Gryffindor!"

Sasuke extended his hand into a fist toward Ron, who met it with his own. Apparently, Ron subconsciously knew American greetings.

"Nice to see someone who reminds me of me. Wanna try out my flying board?" Sasuke said.

"Flying board?"

"It's what we play Quodpot on," Sasuke explained. "It's the American variation of what you Brits call Quidditch, in which you use brooms."

"Harry and I are both on the House Quidditch team. I'm a Keeper, he's the team Seeker. What's your position?"

"Never played for a team, but I love the slot of Beater," Sasuke answered.

"He'd do great to knock Malfoy out of the sky one day with a Bludger," Ron said to Harry, smiling. "Can he join?"

"He has to get sorted first, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "He's not even at the castle yet."

"One question," said Sasuke. "Who's Malfoy?"

"You're about to meet him," Ginny said, pointing toward the open door.

_If he's anything like Francis, he's fucked._

A bowl cut blond-hair boy walked toward the compartment with a tall, muscular brown-haired boy on his right and a shorter, wider jar-head cut brown-haired boy on his left. All of them had on Hogwarts robes, but with green ties that contrasted the four red-and-gold ones.

"Well, look what we have here. The Dream Team, all together," he spat. "Wonderful, Dumbledore's golden boy gets the Head Boy slot and the Mudblood becomes Head Girl."

Hermione hissed at the comment about her Muggleborn background. Ron stood up and cracked his knuckles. The two grunts on both sides of the blond did the same. Ron didn't back down.

Draco: "Just a question, Potter. Who's _this_ guy?"

He looked Sasuke up and down before smirking.

Sasuke: "Sasuke Pierce. Incoming seventh year."

Draco sounded amazed by Sasuke's accent.

Draco: "Crabbe, Goyle. I think I've found the American transfer my father was telling me about. Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. These are the two brainless ones I do the thinking for: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted as Draco spoke.

Draco: "Anyway, let me ask you something-"

Ron: "I think it's time for you to fuck off, Malfoy. You and your henchmen."

Draco looked over at Ron.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley."

Ron took a step toward Draco, his face going red and his hands balling into fists.

Ron: "Hey, Sasuke. You wanna see a row?"

Sasuke looked over at Ron, puzzled.

Ron: "Oh, yeah. Forgot you're American. I'm gonna kick the fucking shit out of Malfoy and his boys here if he doesn't piss off back to where he bloody came from!"

Crabbe and Goyle stepped up in front of Draco, facing down Ron with their fists ready. Sasuke stepped between the three.

Sasuke: "There's not gonna be any two-on-one right here."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Sasuke, as if they were calling his bluff.

He wasn't bluffing. Draco called his dogs back.

Draco: "Let's go. We'll meet again soon, Sasuke Pierce. Welcome to Hogwarts."

And the three Slytherins left. Ron turned to Sasuke.

Ron: "You didn't bat an eye at those bastards..."

Sasuke: "Seems your Malfoy reminds me of this scumbag that got me expelled from my other school."

Hermione looked up.

"You were expelled?" she asked.

"Yeah. From Hayworth Preparatory," Sasuke replied.

"I've heard of that place," Harry added. "It's supposed to be a military school. Most of the students there are unruly gits that are sent there by their parents."

"I suppose, but I guess I'm one of the incorrigible ones," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you out of trouble," Harry said, a grin on his face. "Grab your things, everyone. We're almost at the castle. And if your name is not Ginerva Weasley, get out."

Ginny punched Harry in the arm.

Ginny: "Harry James Potter, what have I told you about calling me Ginerva?"

Harry smiled a toothy smile.

Harry: "You know you like it."

Sasuke stuck a finger in his mouth in a mock-gag motion as he grabbed his stuff. Ron and Hermione followed suit as Harry closed the door. Giggling and squeals of pleasure followed.

Ron: "Why? Why did I approve of my little sister dating my best friend?"

Hermione: "Because you're a wonderful brother, Ron, that's why."

Ron rolled his eyes as the train was pulling into the castle. He looked over at Sasuke.

"Time for you to get sorted. Good luck."

"Have fun, dude," Sasuke said.

* * *

**What house will Sasuke get sorted into?**


	4. Chapter 3: Raging Demon

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.

* * *

**Sasuke stood in a line, waiting to be sorted. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were. They smiled at him as he waited. And finally, it was his turn. He took the seat in the stool, removing his beret so that the Sorting Hat could be placed on his head.

_If all Slytherins are assholes like that blond dude, then I'd rather not join them..._

_"But your aggression would make you a perfect candidate for Slytherin."_

_I don't think so._

_"Hmm, there's more to you than the violent nature that gets the best of you. You know what? You'll be in...Gryffindor!"_

Sasuke got up, snatching the Hat off of his head and putting his beret back on. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down as many of the sixth and seven year Gryffindors slapped hands with him.

Harry: "Welcome to Gryffindor, mate."

Sasuke: "Thanks. First American here?"

Before Sasuke could say anymore, Draco and his two thugs approached the Gryffindor table.

Draco: "We could've been good friends, Pierce. It's a shame you got into Gryffindor. It's a House full of tossers like Potter, blood traitors like Weasel here, and Mudbloods like Granger. But now let's add "Yank" to the list."

Draco never saw the fist or the foot meet both his eyes as he covered his face in pain. Ron and Sasuke stood up, their fists raised for a fight. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward.

Sasuke was fifty pounds Ron's senior (in muscle), so they traded dance partners.

Ron looked over at Sasuke, who nodded. He struck first, landing a vicious right cross to Goyle's jaw. Goyle swung back, missing Ron's face by inches and paying for it with a left uppercut to the chin and sending his head flying back. The second to youngest Weasley tackled his opponent to the ground, throwing a barrage of punches.

The trademark Weasley short fuse was doing its job.

Sasuke, however, was playing the rope-a-dope game, a tactic used by a Muggle fighter named Muhammad Ali. He was letting Crabbe exhaust his energy by throwing punches to the body, considering he had less stamina than Sasuke. But the Yankee Gryffindor was defending himself pretty good.

When Crabbe had reached his limit, Sasuke struck back with a front kick to the chest. He closed the distance enough to put his hands behind Crabbe's head to pull it down far enough to introduce the fat Slytherin's nose to both of his knees. A sick crunching sound could be heard through the Great Hall as Crabbe slumped facedown to the floor, Sasuke meeting him there with stiff knees to the side of the head.

* * *

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and drew their wands, intent on breaking up the double melee. They two casts Protego charms to seperate Ron and Goyle as well as Sasuke and Crabbe.

Harry: "Ron, Damian. That's enough."

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You do know that Professor McGonagall's watching?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Harry whispered back.

He looked back at his friends and the Slytherins.

"You four have detention tomorrow. And as I much as I hate to do this, ten points from Gryffindor. But I can make up for it because I'm taking ten from Slytherin, too."

Ron: "Damn it!"

Sasuke looked up.

"Detention, already? Fuckin' hell."

Hermione: "Language! House points get taken when something not-so-satisfactory, like infractions of the rules, are committed. Please try to keep your tempers in check, boys."

Sasuke and Ron rubbed their knuckles. Ron traced his eyebrow with his finger, seeing red on it when he looked. Apparently, Goyle had thrown a pretty nasty blow.

Harry looked around at two Slytherin prefects, who scowled.

"Get your friends to the hospital wing, please."

Sasuke looked over at Ron.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave one hell of a scar," he said.

"You're tellin' me," Ron replied. "And I pride myself on my good looks. Bloody bastards."

"Don't worry, we'll get 'em back," Sasuke said, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Crabbe's a pretty big bloke and you're unscathed," Ron said, looking Sasuke over.

Sasuke: "Actually, I'm not. My fucking ribs are killing me. That fat motherfucker has some good hands. But I'll live."

They rejoined their friends at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked angry.

Hermione: "Ron, must you always sock out Malfoy every chance you get?"

Ron: "It's a man thing, 'Mione. You wouldn't understand."

Hermione looked over at Sasuke.

Hermione: "I'm not letting _you_ off the hook just because you're new. You somehow managed to get yourself expelled from a _military school_!"

Sasuke: "Yeah, and I didn't even get to finish my 100th fight back home. Well, I guess I have to start a new record since I'm in another country."

Harry looked up.

Harry: "Yeah, mate. I know you now. Sasuke Pierce, the American Demon."

Sasuke: "Oh?"

Harry: "You became a mercenary during your third year, taking duels others wouldn't."

Sasuke: "Duelist-for-hire, to be exact. I pretty much fought older students. Bullies, theives. Or in British English, the dodgy sort."

Harry: "It's said that you use the same technique as your brother."

Sasuke: "You mean my two wands: it's in memory of Darren. You know, Harry Potter, we should save our trading of wizard dueling statistics for a later time."

Ron: "He's right, Harry. I think it's time for us to get to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry: "Agreed. Hermione, let's go."

Hermione closed the book she was reading from and stood up.

"Right. Gryffindors, on me!"

* * *

Most of the seventh year Gryffindors were in the common room when Sasuke and the guys came in. Ron pointed to two of them in particular. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas approached the boys.

Ron: "Dean, Seamus. I'd like you to meet-"

Dean: "Oi, oi! Damian "Sasuke" Pierce! It's the Yank who helped Ron do in Crabbe and Goyle! Nice to meet you, bloke. Dean Thomas."

Sasuke and Dean shook hands before he and Seamus did the same.

Seamus: "The Yankee Demon's bloody come to Hogwarts! I hope you're in some of me classes!"

Sasuke smiled.

Seamus: "I heard you were more famous than Harry is!"

Ron: "Seamus, you know that's not possible. No one can outshine Harry."

Sasuke: "Believe me, I don't wanna."

Dean: "Oi, I think it's time for me to get some sleep. It's best I piss off to bed."

Seamus: "Me, too."

Sasuke leaned over to Ron and chuckled as Seamus and Dean left.

Sasuke: "Bro, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they was a couple of gay boys."

Harry: "They are, Sasuke. They are. Now, I'll be in the Head Boy room where you can find me...and Ginny, too."

Ron placed his palm over his face.

Ron: "You better hope _I _don't find Ginny in there. Or you're gonna find your bollocks hanging over your face when you wake up!"

Harry: "Ron, Ron, Ron...what can I say, mate? She likes being _my girlfriend_ more than she likes being _your little sister_."

Ron: "But I'm too tired to fight my best mate. Night, Harry. Night, Sasuke."

Harry/Sasuke: "Night."

And Ron went up the stairs to the dorms. Seconds later...

"What the hell? Dean, Sheamus, do you two have to bloody shag in _my_ bed?" Ron screamed.

"Oh, come on, Ron. You know you wanna join us," said Dean. "Seamus and I both know Hermione doesn't plan to give you any at anytime soon."

_"What does Hermione have to do with you two in my bed?"_ Ron shrieked.

And Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, finally releasing his desire to laugh at the argument going on between Ron and the lovers.

Sasuke sighed as he decided to take the couch, producing blankets out of his bag.

"I am not going up there," Sasuke said. "Especially not if I have to walk in on two guys doing it in my bed. But yeah, I'll see you soon. I've got Potions first thing in the morning."

Harry: "I'm going to waive your detention since you're new, so I can tell you this: the Potions professor is head of Slytherin. So after what you did to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle: you better expect him to be all over you."

"If there's anything I can handle, Harry, it's a teacher," Sasuke said, winking. "Remember why I got kicked out of my first school?"


	5. Chapter 4: Duelist's Heart

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.

* * *

**It was morning and Sasuke tried to cover his head with a pillow to shield from the sunlight. It was the first day of classes and he didn't really want to go. He remember what Harry told him about Potions.

The professor was head of Slytherin and favored his students above all others, which sounded bad for Sasuke.

He felt a hand shake him roughly.

"Let's go, Sasuke Pierce. Up and at 'em. Professor Snape waits for no one."

And Sasuke turned over to see Harry standing over him.

Sasuke: "Ugh. Morning, Harry."

Harry: "Let's get some breakfast."

And Sasuke got up. It was ten minutes before he took a shower and got dressed in his robes. He looked in the mirror before putting his on his beret. The American Demon looked over at Harry and nodded.

"Let's go," he said, smiling. "I can't wait to see what this guy is like."

* * *

In the Great Hall, Sasuke was eating a piece of toast and washing it down with pumpkin juice. When he looked over at the bacon, he looked up at Ron.

Sasuke: "In order to be good at fighting, you have to keep up your strength. I'll teach you how to use my board and how to fight if you agree to an eating contest."

Ron: "It's a deal!"

And Ron and Sasuke began, trying to outdo each other in terms of who could eat more bacon. While they were eating, Sasuke noticed something from his peripheral vision. No one at the Gryffindor table noticed.

Sasuke stuck his hand out and in it came a snake. The Gryffindors jumped up, shrieking. The American Demon looked to the direction it came from and saw Draco, black eyes and all, lowering his wand and slapping fives with various Slytherins. He discarded the snake, getting up from the table and looking at Ron.

_Serpensortia._

"Finish your breakfast, this one's mine," Sasuke said coldly before heading toward the Slytherin tables.

Draco looked up and saw the Yank approaching fast. He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, who decided to get up in defense of their boss.

Draco: "You won't be sucker-kicking me anytime soon, Pierce."

Sasuke smiled as he stared down Crabbe and Goyle. After about thirty seconds, the two grunts decided to retake their seats as they didn't wish for a encore performance from the Yankee wizard.

"Let's dance, Malfoy," Sasuke said, pulling Draco from his seat.

"Hold it!"

Coming toward the two was a man in black robes, his black hair overly greasy and his nose hooked. He looked down at Sasuke from over his hooked nose.

"You will put him down."

Sasuke let Draco go, as he ran behind the man.

"Professor Snape! This is the guy! Him and Weasley jumped me last night!"

Sasuke: "Bullsh-"

Snape: "Silence. Do you think just because you come from another country, that you can do whatever you want?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he moved his long red-tipped black hair out of the way.

Snape: "I just want you to know something, Mr. Damian Pierce. T-"

Sasuke: "It's _Sasuke_, you hook-nosed git."

Severus Snape almost felt a vein burst.

Snape: "What did you say?"

Sasuke: "Say it, don't spray it. You greasy-haired bumfucker."

Snape: "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Pierce. Want to make it thirty?"

Sasuke: "I don't know, maybe I'll arrange for you to get some shampoo and a toothbrush."

Snape: "Deten-UGH!"

Snape found himself on the ground clutching his stomach and choking for air.

Sasuke: "Wanna make it two?"

And Harry and Hermione got up, running to Sasuke.

Hermione: "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Harry: "You can't hit a teacher!"

"I told you why I got expelled from my first school," Sasuke said.

He looked over the fallen Snape, who got up and glared at the three Gryffindors.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger...aren't you going to do something? You are the Head Boy and Girl, after all."

Harry: "Forgive him, Professor. He's not used to Hogwarts. He needs time to adjust."

"Well, you had better make sure he gets adjusted. And soon. Or he might find himself in...serious trouble."

And Snape moved along, clutching his stomach as Draco walked with him. Harry spun on Sasuke.

Harry: "What the bloody hell was that about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I was about to beat that Malfoy to within an inch of his life when that yellow-toothed jackoff stopped me."

Hermione handed Sasuke his beret that had fallen off of his head when he had gotten up from the table.

"Here, Sasuke," Hermione said. "Don't go getting in trouble."

Sasuke smiled.

"I can't promise you anything," Sasuke muttered. "Since I'm in deep with that guy. Well, time for class. Harry, will I be seeing you on the Quidditch pitch?"

Harry nodded as Sasuke turned and left his three new friends.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the class as Professor Snape gave his lecture: there were at least 24 Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws combined though not enough to outnumber the Slytherins. Suddenly, the greasy-haired Potions master looked at Sasuke.

Snape: "Mr. Pierce, do you care to tell the class the temperature at which liquid nitrogen boils and what kind of fluid it is?"

"Sure thing, Professor Greaseball-erm, Snape," Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Liquid nitrogen boils at one hundred ninety-six degrees below zero. And since I'm in Britain, that is in Celsius. It is also a cryogenic liquid, which means that anything it comes into contact with: it freezes. And the best part is that it can be used against dragons as a weapon...if you don't want to be burned."

Snape: "Hmm, someone as young as you shouldn't have such extensive knowledge."

Sasuke stood up.

"And an old, bitter fuck like you shouldn't be a teacher," he snapped. "I don't know what you have against me...and frankly, I don't care, but I'm more than willing to take it outside."

Snape: "One more word out of you, Pierce..."

Sasuke: "Dude, fuck you."

Snape pulled out his wand. Sasuke did the same. He heard Snape mutter something and he countered.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

Whatever Snape was planning to curse the American with, it had no effect. In fact, Sasuke was beyond his boiling point.

Snape: "Hmm...able to counter the Tongue-Tying Curse."

Sasuke smiled. It had been a while since he had a good duel. A fight, yes. But an actual duel with wands? He hadn't seen one in quite some time. He drew his second wand and made the first move with the wand in his left hand.

"_Accio_, Cauldron! _Oppugno_!"

Sasuke brought his cauldron to him, then set it flying toward a ducking Snape. Given the distraction he needed, Sasuke put away his wands and broke into a run strong enough to collide with the Potions teacher and send him flying through the door of the dungeon...

* * *

Many students were in the hall talking when they heard a loud bang and saw Snape flying out of his own classroom and into a wall. The noise surprised them. They were even more surprised when they saw a raging Sasuke stepping outside and rubbing blood-covered knuckles on his robes. He cracked his neck and approached Snape, who was getting up. When Severus got to his feet, he was sent back down with a hard punch from Sasuke's left hand.

_"Obscuro!"_

Sasuke turned his attention back to the classroom, quickly drawing both wands.

_"Incendio!"_

Fire was produced from both wands, charring the blindfold heading for Sasuke. He noticed Draco trying to blindside him. _Again._

"No teacher to save your sorry ass now, Malfoy." Sasuke growled as he started toward Draco.

This time, Crabbe and Goyle found their courage to defend their boss' honor and stood up to block Sasuke's path. Goyle swung first, the momentum of his strike used against him as Sasuke caught his wrist and spun him straight into Crabbe to send them both down.

Draco: "Get up, you idiots!"

And Draco turned to Sasuke, throwing his own punch. Sasuke let it connect with his chin. The punch was enough to stop his movement and Draco was feeling confident as he threw another to the face. This one knocked Sasuke's head back, but when he brought back to stare the Fortunate Son of Slytherin in the eyes- two realizations hit Draco Malfoy hard.

One, neither punch had any effect on Sasuke. And two, he knew he wasn't gonna get in a third blow. So he went for his wand.

Sasuke: "No balls, two strikes. Your move, Malfoy."

Draco: "You bast-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the wind was knocked out of Draco as Sasuke ducked down and came up with a kick straight to the chest before following up with a second leg strike to the chin to send the Malfoy up into the air and back down into a giant cauldron that was in the classroom. Those who were not Slytherins cheered.

Sasuke: "And that, my friends, is today's lesson. Your homework-"

"Is detention with me, Pierce."

Sasuke turned around to see Minerva McGonagall staring at him, a rather angry expression on her face. He knew she was head of Gryffindor and didn't take anything off of anybody.

"Sure thing, Professor. Just name the time and place."


	6. Chapter 5: Qudditch and Beatings

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.

* * *

**Sasuke walked out of Professor McGonagall's office, a scowl on his face. He had to clean up Snape's office earlier in the day, without magic. And he had to apologize to Draco, without incident. Well, not so much as apologize.

But try to avoid another fight, which in Sasuke's case, was hard to do. He walked past one of his fellow Gryffindors, who was reading from a Herbology textbook.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over to the guy, who stood up.

"Neville Longbottom."

Sasuke and Neville shook hands.

"I've got Herbology with you," Neville said.

Sasuke nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around.

"You did a...bang-up job with Malfoy and Snape in Potions today," Neville said. "If only I could have that kind of strength."

Sasuke smiled.

"I'm not exactly the type of guy who teaches people self-defense," Sasuke said, a chuckle escaping his lips. "All I can tell you is that the wise seek strength in themselves. The foolish seek it in others. Anyway, I've got some downtime until Defense Against the Dark Arts. All I ask is that you do one thing for me."

"What's that?" asked Neville.

"There's a girl..."

Neville paused.

"Did you say...a girl?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "I want you to talk to her for me. She's a Ravenclaw, and she keeps staring at me."

"You must mean Luna."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"So, that's her name?"

Neville nodded.

"Well, I'm outta here."

* * *

As promised, Sasuke made his way to the Quidditch pitch, his board in hand. He noticed Ron and Harry already there. Ron had informed Sasuke that he was the Keeper, while Harry had been made the youngest Seeker in a century.

Ron approached him.

"Sasuke, what position did you say you were interested in?" he asked.

"Honestly, if I can maim someone, I'd choose Beater," Sasuke replied.

Harry sighed. He didn't want Sasuke to get into any more trouble.

"Hey, Sasuke. We all know you'd be tempted to crack Malfoy's skull first chance you get with that club, so why not just be a Chaser?" Harry suggested.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Because, Chasing isn't fun to me. I've always been a Beater because the position is more about tactical support for your Chasers and your Seeker than hurting another player with a Bludger. Of course, if there's someone you absolutely hate- sending a Bludger their way is a bonus."

"Well, mate- let's see what you got," Harry replied.

"Harry, did I forget to tell you that I committed all 700 infractions of Quodpot back home?"

* * *

Sasuke looked Harry's Firebolt up and down, then looked back at his hoverboard. He gripped the club in his hand until his knuckles turned white. With his right foot, Sasuke kicked the side of the board until it lifted off and spun. Sasuke saw a Bludger heading his way from the right. His eyes focused, he swung the club and sent the Bludger right back where it came from at Ritchie Coote, a sixth year fellow Gryffindor. He pushed the board's speed toward another Bludger, aiming it straight for Ron as Dean was about to score on him.

Ron managed to save the Quaffle, but was nailed with the Bludger and knocked off of his broom to the ground below. It was a sickening fall.

Both Sasuke and Harry lowered themselves to the ground to check on their friend. Ron grimaced in pain as he looked over at Harry and smiled a painful smile.

"I want him in."

Sasuke chuckled and looked over at the team captain.

"You're in, Sasuke," Harry said.

"After one shot with a Bludger?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it takes a lot to get Ron off of his broom during a game. You managed to do so with very little effort."

"Well, let's get him up to Madam Pomfrey and then go meet Hermione like we said we would," Sasuke said, reminding Harry of their appointment.

Suddenly, Ron got to his feet. Very slowly, but he got up.

"I'll be fine, guys," he said. "Nothing's broken. Let's go."

Sasuke looked up to the stands. There was the blond-haired Ravenclaw again, talking with Hermione. She noticed Sasuke looking at her and smiled, then went back to her conversation. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, trust me. You don't want to chase Luna," Ron said, chuckling.

"Why's that?" asked Sasuke.

"Because one, she's off her rocker. Two, her dad's the editor for the _Quibbler_ and the material that's in it means he's just as crazy. Three-"

"Three, you're going to close your mouth before I stick my fist in it. Let's get out of here."

* * *

After a first Defense Against the Dark Arts course that talked about werewolves, Sasuke decided to head back up to the common room when a massive body decided to block his path. He noticed the silver and green tie, but felt the punch that sent him to the ground before he could see it.

He looked up at the face of an angry blond-haired boy with dark blue eyes and twice Draco's size. Before Sasuke could react upon getting up, he felt two beefy fists slam into his abdomen and into his jaw.

"That the best you got?" said Sasuke, spitting out blood and raising his hands.

The blond attacked again, too fast for Sasuke's eyes to see as one more punch connected under his chin and sent him flying back into the wall. The American Demon was seeing blurs.

"Septic Demon, eh? Ye ain't so 'ard now, are ya? Jus' 'member not ter cross Slyt'erin, or I'll be kickin' the Tom out of ye."

And the blond walked away, running a hand through his hair. Then he stopped and turned back to Sasuke.

"Edwin Trent. You an' I are gonna be seein' a lot more of each other."

Then the new Slytherin walked away, leaving Sasuke to wallow in his bodily pain.


	7. Chapter 6: A Loony Tryst

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer two: coming up is a graphic scene worthy of the rating.  
**

**

* * *

**

**HOSPITAL WING:**

A topless Sasuke was in a bed, laughing as hard as possible, and prolonging the pain in his bandaged broken ribs, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna came rushing in. Luna stayed in the background as the other three scampered to his bedside.

"Sasuke, what the bloody hell happened to you, bloke?" Ron screamed.

"Who did this to you?" shrieked Hermione.

"Don't worry, guys. It wasn't Malfoy and his boys," replied Sasuke, one eye swollen shut and grimacing as he spoke.

"Come on, Sasuke. You _have_ to tell us, so we can go to Professor McGonagall." urged Harry.

Sasuke smiled.

"Didn't figure you to be a bottle-job, Harry, for a guy who keeps surviving a dark wizard with a snake face."

"Shut up."

"Don't wanna tell you, 'cause then Ron'll go off and be lying in the bed next to me," Sasuke replied. "But fine, for the sake of keeping Ron from jumping on _me_, the guy's name is Edwin Trent and he's a seventh-year Slytherin. But I have to warn you, don't let his size fool you: not even _I_ could see his punches coming. The guy's bigger than Malfoy, beefier than Goyle and hits harder than Crabbe. I'll be here awhile, so bring my homework to me."

"Skipping out on class, Pierce?"

Everyone turned to the door where a nose-guard-wearing Draco was standing, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of their boss and smiling maliciously. All three of their faces seemed to be bruised black-and-blue. But what was different was the girl on his arm, Pansy Parkinson, Draco's pug-faced girlfriend.

Ron drew his wand on the three. Crabbe and Goyle had their wands pointed at Ron, which provoked Harry and Hermione to draw theirs.

"Malfoy, if you much as move a muscle in Sasuke's direction..." Harry threatened.

"Don't worry, Potter. I wouldn't even think of harming someone incapable of defending himself," Draco sneered, glaring at Sasuke the whole time.

Sasuke cut Draco a look that made him step back before slowly getting out of the bed. Hermione turned around to see Sasuke standing up with his wand pointed at the three Slytherins.

"Hey, Malfoy," Sasuke hissed. "Tell your new best friend I said to meet me in the Forbidden Forest. Three weeks from now: the seven of us, no one else. Ninety nine wins and a loss don't sit well with me."

"I'm sure Edwin would love to teach you a lesson, Pierce," Malfoy snarled. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."

When Draco and his crew left, Sasuke looked over to Ron.

"We better get ready."

Hermione hit Sasuke in the arm.

"What are you planning? And what do you mean, the seven of us?" Hermione demanded.

"What I mean is: you're not going, Hermione. One thing I hate is when a guy puts his hand on a girl. Another thing: there's no way Malfoy and his boys are gonna let that asshole and me fight one-on-one."

"So you need Ron and I to cover you?" asked Harry.

Sasuke nodded.

"But we'll still be one short." Ron said.

"I know, Ron, and I know Harry can handle Malfoy," Sasuke said, smiling painfully.

Luna stepped forward.

"I think you three need to go," said Luna. "I'll stay here with Damian."

"Okay, Luna," said Harry, sighing. "Sasuke, we'll see you tomorrow, mate."

"See you, Sasuke."

"Bye, Sasuke."

And the three Gryffindors left and shut the door.

"Why are you staying here with me?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, your friends are concerned about you and want you to rest," said Luna, sitting on Sasuke's bed. "Now come back to bed."

Sasuke limped toward the bed and sat down next to Luna.

"Why are you here, Luna Lovegood, really?" asked Sasuke.

"Honestly, Damian "Sasuke" Pierce, it's because Neville stopped me one day. He told me that you had been looking at me for quite some time."

"You wanna know the truth?" asked Sasuke.

"That would be comforting."

"I was. But only because you had been looking at me," Sasuke replied. "And honestly, I dig you."

Luna smiled.

"If that's American English for "you fancy me," then I feel the same way."

Sasuke chuckled and turned to lie back.

"Besides, I find it fitting that you receive a bit of...what is it Americans say?" said Luna.

"TLC, or Tender Loving Care?"

"That's the phrase," replied Luna, leaning into Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's it," Sasuke replied, before his lips finally touched Luna's.

Their lips collided, Luna's tongue plunging inside of Sasuke's mouth as she climbed into his lap. Sasuke's hands found her thighs as he continued to kiss her lips while running his hands up her legs through her dress pants. Sasuke broke the kiss, bringing his lips down upon the side of her neck.

"Eeek!"

Sasuke looked up.

"Are you okay, Luna?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. It's just that I've never been with a boy before."

"Never?" replied Sasuke.

Luna shook her head and resumed kissing Sasuke, then stopped.

"What now?" Luna asked.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, then slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh, right. First time."

Through the pain shooting through his broken ribs, Sasuke stood up with Luna in his arms, but fell back down to the bed with Luna on top of him. He watched as she pulled off her sweater and undid her tie. His hands came up, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt until he got them all done. Luna nodded as Sasuke pulled the shirt off of her before slowly moving his hands to her back and undoing the white bra she wore, letting it fall to the floor from her chest.

Luna's breasts weren't exactly put-your-eye-out, but to Sasuke, her small bosom was perfect for her slender body. He could even feel the erection rising under his hospital gown and growing harder by the second.

Luna could feel Sasuke's throbbing cock on her thigh. She snaked her hand under his gown, drawing his throbbing erection from under the gown.

"Hmm, I've never seen a penis up close," said Luna. "I wouldn't have considered it to be so...well, big."

_But what did Ginny say she did to Harry's? Oh, I remember..._

Luna made her way out of Sasuke's lap, getting down on all fours in front of him. She took his cock in her hands before taking it into her mouth, her tongue wrapping itself around the head. The sensation made Sasuke grit his teeth to stifle his verbalized approval of what Luna was doing. He couldn't believe it. This girl, this Ravenclaw-was a virgin, but she was sucking him like a pro.

Sasuke gripped the sheets of the bed to keep from rolling off as Luna continued to tease his aching, throbbing member with strokes from her tongue along the most sensitive spots.

"Ahh...please, Luna," Sasuke begged. "Don't stop...I need this..."

"Are you pleased?" asked Luna, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

Sasuke nodded, giving Luna the signal to go back to work. Sasuke couldn't hold his voice in anymore, drawing out a long sigh as Luna took all of his cock inside of her mouth and pulled it back out, breathing heavily.

All the while, Sasuke was moaning, trying to prevent himself from coming too soon. But it was getting to be too much. He could feel himself nearing the end as Luna's tongue teased his cock and balls. This was it...

"I think I'm gonna cum now!" Sasuke exclaimed as he released everything he had into Luna's mouth, filling it up with his seed.

Luna let some of Sasuke's seed spill out of her mouth.

"Did I do good?" she asked.

"You were wonderful," Sasuke replied. "But I think I'll save _my_ fun for when I'm well rested. I think I need to sleep."

Luna got out of the bed, picking up her bra and putting it on quickly before doing the same with her shirt, tie, and sweater.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, if you aren't out of the hospital wing. Bye, Damian."

"Damn it, it's Sasuke..." he said, to no avail as Luna left.

As sleep was beginning to take over him, Sasuke wondered what his first time would be like with Luna if she came to see him again.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Royale! Red vs Green!

**Okay, one disclaimer. I'm not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this great seven-book series. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

It was a Saturday, and Sasuke was out of the hospital wing and managed to catch up on his homework. He was glad to be out of there, but more importantly-he had a path of redemption to take. He needed to find Edwin, and make him pay for what he did.

Sasuke strolled into the Great Hall, nodding at the Gryffindor table before taking a stroll to the Slytherin one, cracking his knuckles as he walked.

There he was: Edwin, eating breakfast with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He approached the five, placing a strong hand on Draco's shoulder. Edwin rose to his feet, hands balled into fists. Sasuke let go of Draco, his hands balling into fists as well.

"Made it out ta' 'ospital wing, did ya, Pierce?" Edwin sneered, his green eyes boring into Sasuke's brown ones.

"Yeah, you got the jump on me last time, Trent-but you're going down this time around."

"Draco 'ere told me 'bout yer little challenge," Edwin spat. "And I accepted, but I like me rows to be one-on-one. So keep your friends outta this one, lest they be willin' to face down me two new mates."

"These two dicks?" Sasuke spat back. "I can kick their asses by _myself_. Today won't be any different. See you then, Trent."

And Sasuke walked off toward the Gryffindor table, taking his seat next between Hermione and Ron.

"Sasuke, I take it that today's the day," Ron said, a grin on his face. "I can't wait."

"Yeah, every chance I get, I find time to go over a strategy. I think I've picked out the perfect one."

"Well, come on, Sasuke," Harry hissed. "Share with us."

"I'll tell you after the fight," Sasuke replied. "But I need Ron to go with me."

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Come on!"

* * *

Sasuke and Ron were waiting outside, hiding behind a wall.

"Sasuke, what'd you want with me?" asked Ron.

"It's like I told you guys, Ron. There ain't no way Malfoy's gonna let me and Trent handle our beef by ourselves. So what we're gonna do is make sure it doesn't come to you and Harry having to get involved. And frankly, I'm tired of busting up Malfoy."

"Hmm, any chance to punch out Malfoy is fine with me," Ron said, a grin spreading over his freckled face.

Just then, Draco and his goons walked past, with Pansy on his arm. Sasuke wanted to wait for Pansy to get clear of her boyfriend: he didn't want her to get caught up in this. He and Ron continued to follow until the quartet stopped in a grassy clearing.

"You might as well come out. I know it's you, Pierce." Draco exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged, Malfoy," said Sasuke, as he and Ron stepped out into the open. "But I just want to let you know: I'm sick of beating up on you three and I won't be wasting any energy doing so when I kick the crap out of your friend."

The three Slytherin males drew their wands as Pansy got to a safe distance, which prompted Sasuke and Ron to do the same. But Sasuke drew his secondary wand.

Draco and his boys made the first move, sparks shooting their wands. Sasuke had enough sense to dodge, as well as Ron. This allowed them to answer back with sparks of red that were blocked with what seemed to be like an invisible shield and answered back with flashes of green that missed.

_Unforgivables? Well, no matter then._

"Ron, can you make some smoke for me?" asked Sasuke. "I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 8: Bloody Redemption

Sasuke ducked out of cover as Ron created smoke, both wands ready and pointed as he fired stun curses at the three Slytherins. Three Reducto spells headed his way and the American Demon made sure to backflip out of their reach as he pointed his wands downward.

_"Impedimenta!"_

Draco looked up. The Yank was descending toward him and his cronies at a rapid speed. He was trying to raise his arm up to conjure a curse, but it was like his body wouldn't respond quick enough. And then he figured it out: Sasuke wasn't faster. He, Crabbe, and Goyle were slowed down. In vain, Draco was trying to turn in order to get away only for America's Wizarding Nightmare to land feet-first on his chest. But Sasuke didn't stop there.

He pivoted on his left foot and connected with a perfect spinning back kick to Crabbe's breadbasket. Knowing the pudgy Slytherin's stomach was capable of absorbing the shock of the kick, the American Demon didn't stand there slack-jawed. Instead, he jumped upward and planted his knee into his chin. After coming back down to the ground, Sasuke saw that Goyle was on the ground, holding his bloody mouth. He looked over at Ron, who was noting his bruised, bloody and broken knuckles on his right hand.

"I caught my bloody fist on his fucking teeth!" Ron cursed, kicking the downed Goyle in the stomach. "Come on, then. Harry said something meeting him before Quidditch practice."

"Ya know, Pierce, I'm kinda glad ye took dem t'ree out ta' equation."

Sasuke and Ron turned around where Edwin coming out of a tree.

"I watched ta 'hole fight. T'anks a lot. Now we don't hafta worry about distractions."

Sasuke smiled as Edwin pulled out his wand, pointing it at the three thugs.

_"Incarcerous."_

Sasuke felt a lot more relieved seeing Draco and his boys being tied up by the muscle that they hired. But no sooner than Edwin cast the spell did Sasuke rush in and kick this long awaited fight off with a jumping tornado kick that made the muscular Slytherin stumble and respond with a missed right hook that the American Demon used to his advantage as a one-armed throw counter.

But a mere throw wouldn't put Edwin down so easily. Deceptively quick, he landed a perfect uppercut that dropped Sasuke and sought to finish this one while the Gryffindor was still down. But Sasuke Pierce would have none of that as he propped his right leg up and stuck his left foot out for a kick that nearly buckled Edwin at the knees as Sasuke quickly got to his feet and delivered a side kick to the Slytherin's ribs before shooting in, taking him down. As Sasuke brought the massive Slytherin down, he received a glancing blow to the chin before putting him down on his back.

Sasuke remembered to clear the boy's legs as taught to him so he wouldn't end up between them. Now in an across-side position, Sasuke proceed to drop vicious and sharp elbows down on Edwin's face, opening up a deep cut that the Gryffindor exploited some more with his fist. Not one to be inconsistent, Sasuke threw a couple of elbows to Edwin's ribs.

Damian Pierce was lost in his fight for redemption. The avenge the loss he suffered to this very guy. Not just that, he became lost in aggression and rage.

He had lost himself to the American Demon.

And right now, the American Demon had possessed Sasuke's body, mercilessly pounding Edwin's face and ribs in with knees and punches. Eventually, Sasuke took a more dominant position and had managed to straddle the Slytherin's chest, slugging away at Edwin, who made his best effort to cover up and absorb some of the punches.

By then, Ron had seen enough and pulled Sasuke off of him, bringing the fight to an end. And suddenly, the American wizard had come back to his senses as he looked down at his blood-soaked hands and robes. Ron leaned down to check Edwin's pulse.

Luckily, he was still alive. But he was unconscious.

"Mate, you nearly beat the poor bloke to death!" Ron exclaimed. "What happened?"

Sasuke didn't have an answer for Ron as he pulled out his wand and turned to Draco and company. He looked around to see Pansy, who was shaking in fear at the whole sight. He pointed the wand at her.

"Get these four to the hospital wing," he said, as Ron grabbed him around the arm to lead him away.

* * *

Ron and Sasuke later made it to the locker room in order to get ready for Quidditch practice. Unfortunately for them, team captain Harry was waiting for them.

"You guys are twenty minutes late," Harry said sternly. "Where were you that you couldn't be... Sasuke?"

Harry went over to Sasuke, looking at his blood-covered hands. Then he looked up at Ron.

"Was it Trent?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you should've seen him, Harry," Ron explained. "Trent was waiting for him to take out Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"And then we fought," Sasuke added. "I managed to win."

"Looks like it was nasty," Harry said. "But I bet this will piss off a lot of the Slytherins."

"What? That the Gryffindor Beater and Keeper beat the shit out of their Seeker and Beaters?" Sasuke said, finally chuckling.

"Yeah," Ron said. "They'll probably be gunning for us in the hallways. Oi, Harry- isn't our first match against Slytherin?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, smiling. "We've gotta defend the Quidditch Cup. It seems our team gets better each year."


	10. Chapter 9: Celebration of Victory

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Sasuke made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just like he expected, a number of sixth-year Slytherin boys made their way toward him with wands out. He welcomed the challenge, cracking his knuckles as he demanded they come full force. That was nipped in the bud by roots appearing from the ground and binding the aggressors.

Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up after a commanding bass voice screamed out "Silence!" before turning to Snape.

"Severus, calm those boys down and be sure to inform them that they have detention with me this evening and for the rest of the week."

Then Dumbledore turned his attention to the everyone else as he made his way toward Sasuke, beckoning Harry and Hermione to join him.

"_Now hear this!_ Despite the actions of Mr. Pierce, who acted in retaliation for a previous assault on his well being, I will not tolerate this behavior here at Hogwarts! Any further outbursts of this manner will be severely dealt with, as per the jurisdiction of the Head Boy and Girl!"

Sasuke smiled, walking down the steps as the Slytherins tried to free themselves from their bondage in order to get to him but to no avail. He placed a hand on his forehead, laughing as the Headmaster pulled him aside.

"Mr. Pierce, though I don't condone your actions, I have to ask that you exercise a little restraint should you find the need to give in to the American Demon's violent lust," said Dumbledore.

"Sure thing, Headmaster," Sasuke replied, a smile on his face. "I'll even have these two around me to make sure that I don't explode on anyone else. But I can't make any promises, sir."

Dumbledore smiled before turning to Harry and Hermione.

"Do try and keep Mr. Pierce amused, Harry. The last thing you need is for him to do something that prevents him from starting in the match tomorrow."

"Yes sir, Professor."

Suddenly, when Dumbledore walked away, Sasuke's mouth formed into a wicked grin.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital wing for a bit," Sasuke said. "Fight with Trent's still fuckin' with my knuckles. Hopefully, my hand's not hurt to the point I can't play."

"Damian... don't go looking for trouble," Hermione warned.

"Don't worry, if Malfoy didn't attack me while I was defenseless, I owe the cheeky git enough courtesy not to do the same," Sasuke said. "And don't call me Damian."

And with that, Sasuke turned away to walk toward the hospital wing when Luna stepped in front of him.

"Oh, hi there Damian," Luna said, warmly greeting Sasuke with a hug that he returned.

"Damn it, my name's Sasuke," he said, gritting his teeth while trying to stifle a laugh.

"I know," Luna replied, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss Sasuke's lips. "But I prefer your given name. I only associate the name you like with your violent nature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke, kissing Luna back.

"I feel that you're two different people sharing the same body. The normal boy that I'm attracted to and the duelist that holds off the Slytherins."

Sasuke smiled as he leaned into Luna, whispering into her ear:

"If that be the case, then which of these two personalities would you want to make love to after the game tomorrow?"

Luna's faced turned a crimson red.

"I've never done anything of-"

"You don't have to say anything, Luna," Sasuke said, placing a finger on Luna's lips. "Neither have I, but I can promise that I'll be as gentle as possible."

If it were possible, Luna's face turned even more red as Sasuke leaned in to passionately lock his lips with Luna's, his hands going under her skirt to massage her womanhood through the white and black panties underneath. He watched her eyes widen as she blushed even more.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped when he heard the voice, removing his hand slick with Luna's arousal from under the girl's skirt. He looked up to see Neville coming toward him.

"Um... Neville, right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you luck during the match tomorrow... I forgot what else, though."

"Alright then..."

Sasuke watched as Neville walked off before turning to Luna.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, grinning.

Luna smiled back at Sasuke as she wrapped her legs around one of his, sliding her crotch up and down it.

Horny little bugger was humping his leg. He could feel Luna's moistening dripping down her legs and onto his own. He leaned in to swallow her lips whole, his tongue enveloping the inside of her mouth. His paw found her chest, damn near assimilating her left mound into his hand as he massaged and squeezed it through her top before her other tit got the same treatment from his free hand.

Luckily, Sasuke stopped short of ripping Luna's clothes off and taking her right there on the spot. Instead he let go of Luna, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead. He exhaled, before planting another heated kiss on her lips before backing up.

"Remember, Luna- tomorrow," he whispered, blowing her a kiss.

* * *

The match the next day was intense. Sasuke had never seen anything like it back home. Draco and the goons were back to full health and ready to dish out some vengeance, to his and Ron's dismay.

The grudge consisted of Sasuke trading Bludgers with Crabbe and Goyle as well as displaying his aerial capabilities. Also, to the rage of the Slytherin team and Professor Snape himself, Sasuke was allowed to play on his Quodpot hoverboard. He swore he could hear the greasy haired prick muttering about injustice and Americans. The American Demon shrugged.

Meanwhile, Slytherin was up 100-80. Slytherin Chasers were coming at Ron with full aggression and anger. Introducing his own retaliatory acts, the saves that Ron did make- he managed to force Slytherin to use at least three substitutes after breaking three starters' noses with the Quaffle.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having fun of his own at the expense of the rival Beaters. Using the maneuverability of his board to jump off and narrow avoid a Bludger, Sasuke smacked the incoming one straight into Goyle's face to end his time in the game. Crabbe tried to gain a measure of revenge with a direct attack on his rival Beater using his club, only to find it snatched out of his grip and smashed with a double helping of club that knocked him off of his broom forty feet to the ground. Luckily, the Cushioning Charm down below saved Crabbe from anything worse than his broken leg.

A foul was called on Gryffindor was such blatant brutality and Sasuke was almost ejected. But luckily, Ron managed to make the save on a Slytherin penalty shot.

Then came the American Demon's shining moment in his first game of Quidditch: when the Snitch came into view, Harry swooped down like a hawk with Draco clearly behind him. He heard the blonde shout something out to the substitute Beaters.

Sasuke saw it. One of the Slytherin Beaters tossed down a club to Draco.

_Oh, no you don't._

Sasuke's board glided with blinding speed toward Harry and Draco, the Beater jumping through the center goal as his board went under it. Landing back on the hoverboard with a back flip, Sasuke had his club prepared for the swing as a Bludger made a beeline straight for him. With a bit of luck and timing, Sasuke's club connected with the Bludger as it cracked Draco in the back of the head and knocked him off of his broom while Harry pulled up and put a vice grip on the sneaky Snitch, ending a five hour game that went well into the evening with a final score of Gryffindor's 230 to Slytherin's 100.

The Gryffindor team rushed the center of the field in celebration, winning the first game of what would be a long road toward the Quidditch Cup. Harry mounted his broom to head to the stands, where he hoisted up Ginny and took to the skies before coming back down in a long, passionate tongue kiss.

Sasuke shook his head, determined to one-up Harry as he also went to the stands to retrieve Luna. Hoisting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist, Sasuke and Luna engaged in a hot kiss of their own as Sasuke pulled out his wand and shot a stream of red fireworks at the sky which changed into an image of he and Luna. He looked at her.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Luna replied, pressing her lips to Sasuke's.

"Wait for me after I get out the shower?" Sasuke asked.

"Definitely," replied Luna as Harry and the other members of the team snatched up Sasuke to celebrate.

Sasuke slapped hands with Harry and Ron, who hoisted him on the shoulders.

"You're the hero of this match, Sasuke," Harry said.

"Wrong. All I did was stop that jackass Malfoy from attacking you from behind. If anything, _you're_ the hero of this game." replied Sasuke. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go celebrate this victory with my girlfriend now."

Ron and Harry set him down as he ran back over to Luna, who was cradling his board in her arms.

"Change of plans, Mr. Pierce," Luna said. "The stars read that you'll be taking that shower with me."

"If that be the case, Miss Lovegood, then I better thank my lucky stars by obliging them."

_I can't wait until I look at this through a Pensieve._

* * *

The water trickled down as Sasuke tore himself out of his Quidditch robes and pushed Luna up against a wall. He forced his lips to hers, his teeth nibbling her lower lip gently in the beginning. He became increasingly rougher as he made small bite marks along Luna's cheek and down on her neck.

"Keep... keep going," Luna gasped, wrapping her legs around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke bit into Luna's shoulder harshly as he gripped her shirt with both hands and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. He made the mental note of her not wearing a bra as he kissed her again before burying his face into her insignificant breasts, sampling them with his lips and tongue. Each kiss or lick elicited a squeal from Luna that gave her approval.

Sasuke traced the outline of the Ravenclaw's bosom with his tongue, no design in his intent. Just pure lust and passion. His eyes met Luna's again as he quickly kissed her.

"By all means, don't stop," Luna moaned as Sasuke's nails dug into the skin of her breasts.

Luna clumsily kissed the boy back as he clawed the mounds upon her chest, leaving behind red badges of honor as his lips left hers behind and attached themselves to one of her nipples.

Sasuke's teeth clamped down as Luna shuddered in pleasure. The girl's hands released the back of his neck as she ran them through his black hair. This boy before her was truly a demon.

Merlin have mercy on any dark wizard that were to cross his path.

The American Demon realized that it was time to get started. He sunk down to his knees, with Luna's legs on his shoulders as he stared lovingly at her glistening womanhood. His tongue uncurled and started a painter's masterpiece across her center, earning himself squeals and moans of approval.

"Da- Sasuke," Luna gasped.

"You better not call me Damian," Sasuke replied, giving his lover's pussy a soft kiss before going back to work.

His tongue left his mouth again, exploring Luna's insides. The girl twitched and pulled at Sasuke's hair, her way of showing admiration toward his tongue work. He stood back up, positioning himself right at her entrance.

"I'm ready," Luna gasped. "_Pierce_ me, please."

"I'll take that as pun intended, love," Sasuke replied, having to correct his aim a little before finally being able to enter the girl.

To say that Luna Lovegood was tight would be an understatement. The girl's nails dug into the flesh around the back of Sasuke's neck so deeply, it made him cringe and hiss in pain as she clawed down his neck. The American Demon replied with a rough thrust that made Luna squeal and continued his aggressive process.

"I'm getting close!" Luna panted as she pushed against Sasuke, her tiny breasts bouncing up and down.

"So am I, love," Sasuke whispered huskily. "Let's cum together."

Luna and Sasuke's breathing both grew heavy as they simultaneously reached their climax, the apex dying down as they separated and kissed. The mix of juices could be seen dripping from Luna's still-throbbing snatch as she headed out of the shower.

Sasuke slunk down the wall, sitting down against the tile as he watched Luna walk away filled to the brim with his potent seed. Hopefully, this didn't come back to haunt him.


End file.
